The present invention relates to disk drive suspension assemblies, and especially relates to liquid crystal polymer disk drive suspension assemblies.
Disk drive suspension assemblies provide flexible support for electronic devices in order to support an electrical connection between a magnetic head and disk drive such as those used in computer equipment. Essentially, the suspension assembly is a very precise metal spring with connecting circuitry that holds recording heads at microscopic distances away from a disk in a rotatable storage device, i.e. a disk drive. The suspension is critical to the operation of the device. The assembly, which has been increasingly important in attaining better device performance, including greater data storage capacity, faster access to data, and increasing reliability, enables the magnetic head to be located close to the device without damaging the head as a result of contact with the rotating device.
One conventional disk drive suspension assembly includes a stainless steel foil member for providing spring action, a layer of polymeric, dielectric material (typically polyimide) thereon with the appropriate circuit pads and circuit lines located on the polymeric material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,5 53 to Albrechta et al., discloses a disk drive suspension assembly having a stainless steel base member, a dielectric layer (polyimide) on the base member and a conductive circuit (copper) on the dielectric layer. The copper-containing circuitry and stainless steel base member are simultaneously etched using a cupric chloride etchant solution to effectively remove desired portions of these metallic materials and produce the desired flexible circuit member. Although this disk drive suspension assembly is particularly useful in the computer industry, its sensitivity to atmospheric changes, such as temperature and relative humidity (hygrothermal conditions) reduces computer tolerances, thereby limiting its usefulness under varying conditions.
What is needed in the art is an improved rotatable data storage suspension assembly which is readily produced and possesses improved hygrothermal properties, and electrical performance.
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal polymer disk drive suspension assembly and a method for making the same. The assembly comprises: a support; an electrically conductive layer; and a dielectric liquid crystal polymer material disposed between, in intimate contact with, and adhered to said support and said conductive layer.
The method for making the suspension assembly of the present invention comprises: forming a dielectric liquid crystal polymer film; disposing said liquid crystal polymer film between a support and an electrically conductive layer; and bonding said liquid crystal polymer layer to said electrically conductive layer and said support.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following brief description of the drawings, detailed description and appended claims and drawings.